


Sayuri

by mackenziepearce



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziepearce/pseuds/mackenziepearce





	Sayuri

Your work is divine  
Practical blossoming  
Cherry blossom in fact  
Coal eyes  
And blood stained cheeks  
Illusion incarnate  
You perpetuate a life  
Seamlessly exotic

Your work is not  
Hetaerae practice  
But branches of rose  
That same  
Innocent, naïve cherry blossom  
Lotus silk  
Kimono draped in flowing  
White waves

Your work is escape  
Intricate displays  
Pirouetting fans exhibit prowess  
The teeth  
Of a triumphant predator  
But finesse  
Effulgent beams follow you  
Every move


End file.
